


Out Loud and Proud

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [54]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Missing scene from "Arrivals".   Alura has a talk with a friend about what it means to be proud of who you are...





	Out Loud and Proud

******

The DEO was quiet this late at night, the few agents who remained were mostly getting ready to clock out for the night. Leaning back in her chair, Susan Vasquez let out a sigh as her back popped.

Getting up, she logged off her terminal and shut it down. Swallowing a swig of stale, cold coffee, she absently kicked her chair back into place.

"Bye, Suz" agent Quinn called.

"Bye" Susan called back.

"Hey, Susan,"

She paused at the call, frowning for a second as her tired brain struggled to place the source of the sound, finally spotting the two teenagers standing by the door, waving.

"Over here" CJ called, beckoning her over.

"Hey," Susan muffled a yawn "what brings you two here this late?" she asked.

"I'm just here to make sure my moms get home on time," CJ shrugged. She gave her cousin a shove "but she's here to talk," she gave Alura a hard look "behave" she told her before pivoting on her heel and disappearing around the corner in a flutter of black lace and blue hair.

Now alone with the teenager, Susan and Alura stared each other down.

"So...," Susan began "you wanted to...talk?" she was never very good with kids.

Alura sighed, and something about her body language told Susan that this was serious.

"Here," she took the girl's arm and led her over to the break room "come on," she guided her down into a chair "out with it"

Alura sighed.

"I think i'm gay" she stated.

Susan paused, stamping down her immidete response, which was 'go talk to your parents', obviously there was a reason the teenager hadn't done that yet.

"You 'think' you're gay?" she asked instead "it's one or the other, kid"

"Fine," Alura sighed "I _know_ I'm gay. Happy now?"

"OK, you're gay," Susan nodded "what's the problem? Your parents are some of the most accepting people I know, and then there's Alex and Astra," she shrugged "why come to me?" she asked.

Alura shrugged.

"No one else to talk to," she explained "and plus we blab about _everything_ to each other in this family"

Susan felt both a little sad that Alura felt like she couldn't trust her family and a little honored to be chosen (and then reminded herself that it was probably because of the process of elimination).

Scooting her chair closer, she pulled herself next to Alura.

"Look," she began "when I first came out to my family I made the mistake of just...jumping into it, I realized that I was gay and practically blurted it out to everyone who was related to me," she explained "which probably wasn't the best move," she admitted "but, your family isn't like mine" she reminded Alura.

"So...you think I should tell them?" Alura asked.

"Yes," Susan nodded "but, only when you're ready, and something tells me that you're not right now"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Susan gave her a light cuff on the arm "look, the number one thing you have to remember is that there is _no shame_ in it. No matter what people try to tell you, you are who you are, and nothing is going change that. So, just be you,"

She frowned.

"Does that help?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," Alura nodded slowly "yeah, it does," she smiled softly "thanks, Susan" she said, quickly getting up.

"You're welcome" Susan called after her.

She looked down at her stale coffee and finished it off, suddenly feeling a little lighter and more energized than before...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Actress Briana Venskus--who plays Vasquez--was recently turned down for a guest spot on a TV show after the producers declared that she wasn't 'authentically LGBT/Q enough'. Venskus, who has identified as bisexual since she was fifteen, took to Twitter and Instagram criticizing the way Hollywood still views LGBTQ individuals, in other words they didn't think she looked 'butch' enough for the role.
> 
> You can read the full story here: https://www.bustle.com/p/actor-briana-venskus-reveals-what-it-was-like-to-be-called-not-authentically-lgbtq-enough-for-a-role-13664856


End file.
